Healing Tea
by journey maker
Summary: Tea suffers an life altering accident. It is her friends who comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Kaiba Residence:

Seto and Mokuba were eating their breakfast and watching the News, when there was a News Flash: "Star Ballerina Tea Gardner was injured in an accident. She received damage to her legs when the car she was riding in was hit on the passenger side. Her condition isn't life threatening but she may lose her right leg. We will have more on this in a later News show." "Seto, Mokie said. Did you hear that?" "Yes I did" Seto said. "We have to find out how she is" Mokuba said. Seto got up and walked to the phone and called he Hospital that Tea was in. "Alright and thank you" Seto said. He hung up the phone. "What is it?" Mokie asked. "She's in Intensive Care and she did lose her leg. They will keep me informed as to how her condition is" Seto told his brother. "We have to go see her" Mokie said. "Listen only family members can get into Intensive Care" Seto told his brother. When she is allowed visitors they will let us know and then we can go see her. "Alright" Mokie said. "We need to get ready for school" Seto said.

Domino High:

Everyone who knew Tea were aware of what happened to her. Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik were all sitting outside the school when Seto pulled into the parking lot. As he approached them he could tell that they were all very upset about what happened to their friend. Joey walked over to Seto and said, "how is she doing?" "She's in Intensive Care now and when she can have visitors we can all go visit" Seto said. Joey knew that Seto wasn't telling them all the truth and he followed Seto and when they got into the bathroom, Seto told him about what really happened. "She lost her right leg" Seto said. Joey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How's Mokie taking it?" "Not so good" Seto said. "How'd it happen?" Joey asked him. They said that "the car she was riding in was broad sided on the passenger side and that's what caused all the damage to her leg." Seto said. "Listen we need to get back there before they all come in here" Joey said. "The beginning of school, the Principal over the PA system told all the students that one of their own was in a terrible accident and that they all needed to say a Prayer that she will get better. We will observe five seconds of silence for those who what to Pray." "By the end of the day, everyone was nearly out of their minds with worry for their friend." "Seto," Yugi said "when she can have visitors can we all go with you to see her?" "You know that you can" Seto told him. "Thanks" Yugi said.

At Domino Hospital:

Tea's parents were there in the waiting room waiting to hear how their daughter was. Faust came out to talk to them and when he told them about her losing her leg, her parents were frantic. "How is she?" Her father asked. "She's lost a lot of blood and she will need a lot of love and therapy to get her through this." Faust told them. "When can we see her?" Her mother asked. "As soon as she is stable enough we are going to be moving her into another room and the Nurse will come and get you. "Thanks" her father said to Faust. "George, what about her dancing?" Her mother asked her father. "Her career is over" he said. "What else is there for her to do?" Her mother wanted to know. "We'll deal with that when the time comes" he said, but deep inside he was upset that her brilliant career was cut short by this stupid accident. How would they be able to pay off the debts they owed to the dance school if she can't perform anymore. We will be devastated he thought to himself. "We will have to take out another mortgage on the house and I'll be working forever to pay it off." He said. Both of them were more worried about money then their own daughter who was fighting for her life in that Intensive Care room.

Tea was in Intensive Care for over a month. She started improving enough that Faust said she could be moved to another room. Faust called "Seto and told him that she could start having visitors." "Thanks for calling Seto said, Mokie and I will be there later." When Mokie heard his brother talking to Faust he asked "how Tea was?" "She can have visitors and later we will both go and see how she is" Seto said. When they got to the Hospital, Seto saw that her parents were still sitting in the waiting room. It seemed a little strange to him, but he didn't say anything. "Seto walked to the Nurses station and asked what room Tea Gardner was in?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turner around there stood a man and Seto thought it must be her father. "Excuse me the man said, but I over heard you asking about my daughter. Who are you?" The man wanted to know. "Just a friend" Seto said. "Are you her father?" Mokie asked the man. "Yes" he said to the young boy. "How is she" Mokie asked? "The Nurses say that she is alert her" father said. "You mean you haven't seen her yet?" Mokie asked. Seto looked at his brother as if to say, that's enough. Her father was about to say something to Mokuba, but Seto cut him off. "Think before you say anything to my brother" Mr. Gardner Seto warned him. "The Nurse said what room she was in and Seto and Mokuba walked away from the man and to see Tea." Mr. Gardner walked back to his wife and sat down.

As they entered the room, Seto couldn't believe what he saw. Mokie gasped but then he took a breath and they walked over to the bed. She tried to smile but she broke down and started to cry. Seto lowered the railing and carefully not to bother the I.V. lines he held her in his arms and let her cry. She finally wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you" she softly said. "You're welcome" Seto said as he smiled down at her. "Hi" Mokie said to her. Seto picked up his brother and Mokie gave Tea a kiss on her cheek. "It's good to see friendly faces" she said. "How are you? And don't lie to me" Seto said to her. "Trying to deal with all that fate has dealt me she said. Have you seen my parents?" She asked. Seto said that "they are in the waiting room." She closed her eyes and then she said, "I guess they are disappointed that I won't be able to dance anymore." "Tea, don't be sad" Mokie said and she smiled at him. "How can I be sad when I have the two good friends here visiting me" she said. "Yugi and the others will be here later" Seto told her. She motioned for Seto to lean down so she could say something to him. She whispered, "I'm scared what my parents are going to do" she said. "Listen we will deal with that if and when the time comes" he said to her and then he kissed her. "Thanks" she said and kissed him back. "I'm a little tired" she said. "We will let you get some rest" Seto said. I'll be back later and we can discuss what you said" he told her. He held Mokie up again and he kissed Tea good-bye. She smiled and touched the side of his face and said "thanks for coming." Mokie kind of blushed and she smiled. Then Seto leaned over and gave her a kiss and when he lifted his face, he whispered "I will be here for you no matter what happens."

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Tea was getting stronger every day. Dr. Faust told Tea that she would have to begin Physical Therapy in order for her to be able to build her strength up. When you are ready you will be fitted with a Prostates and then the really hard part will begin. One afternoon, while Seto was visiting her father came to see her. Seto was going to step outside, but Tea asked him to stay and he did. Mr. Gardner told his daughter "the reason your mother and I haven't come to see you yet, is because we have had to take out another Mortgage on the house in order to pay for your hospital bills. We don't know how we are going to live since I've had to get another job just to keep us out of the poor house." This made her feel terrible and Seto asked "him to leave." Tea was crying and Seto told her "not to worry about anything, I will make sure that nothing happens to them." "I don't give a damn about them" she said and that took him by surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "The only reason he is saying that, is because I won't be able to dance anymore and that's means that their life style will have to suffer." she said. Seto was so angry that he wanted to slam his fist into the nearest wall. "Listen let's not talk about them, let's talk about your getting better and out of this place" he said. "Where will I go?" she wanted to know. Seto smiled at her and said "you're coming home with Mokie and me and I won't hear any argument out of you." This made her laugh out loud and she said "yes sir." They both laughed and he touched the side of her face and whispered "we'll get through this together."

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Malik. Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Mai came the next day to visit and it made her smile to know that her friends were there to see her through this. Mai asked "where are you going to be staying?" Tea smiled and said "with Seto and Mokuba" and they all said that they were glad. Bakura walked up to her and said "if you need anything don't be afraid to let any of us know." Tea's eyes filled with tears and she said "thanks all of you for just being my friends, it means the world to me." They stayed for a while and then the Nurse came in and said "visiting hours are over" and they all kissed her and said that they would be back tomorrow. Mai stayed behind and she said "listen if you need any you know women things just let me know." Tea smiled and they hugged each other and then Mai left. That evening while she was resting, her mother came into the room and started yelling at her. "You little bitch, how dare you ruin our lives, you did this on purpose and I know it." The door burst open and in came Seto and he grabbed the woman's hand just as she was going to strike her daughter. "I think you need to leave now before I have Security take you out." Mrs. Gardner yanked her arm away from him and stormed out of the room. "How did you know that I would need you?" she asked Seto. He smiled down at her and said "I had to come back and ask you a question when I heard the yelling." "What question?" Tea asked him. What is your favorite color?" he said. She laughed and said "why." "I wanted to know so that your room would have the colors that you liked in it " he said to her. "Seto your amazing" she said to him. He blushed and leaned down and gave her a kiss and it was different from any other kiss he had given her and it kind of made her feel weird, like he liked her or something.

Seto stayed with her till she fell asleep, and then he still sat there trying to understand what he was feeling towards her. Seto and Tea had always been on good terms, but he never expected to fall in love with her but that's what he was doing and he wondered if she felt the same way. As he got up to leave he looked down at her and smiled to himself and decided that even if she didn't return his love he would take care of her for as long as she needed him. As he was leaving Dr. Faust was coming to check on Tea and they talked about her and what was she was going to have in store for her. "Tea is going to need a lot of support as she goes through her rehabilitation" he told Seto. "She's already got that" he told the doctor. Faust smiled at Seto and said "she's one very lucky young woman to have so many people in her corner since her parents seem to have given up on even trying to be there for her." Seto closed his eyes and said "her mother blames her for this happening to her and I nearly threw her threw the window a little while ago." Faust put his hand on his shoulder and said "take a deep breath and don't let them upset you anymore, in fact forget them completely and you'll be just fine." Seto left to go home and Faust went into the room to check on Tea.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

It has been a month since the accident, and Dr. Faust told Tea "that she would be measured for the Prostates and then it when it was made they would be helping her to be able to stand and eventually walk with her new leg."

As the Orthopedic technician was measuring her for the prostates she asked "how long does it take for someone to get use to it?"

The technician said "sometimes it takes longer for some people but she shouldn't let that deter her from doing her best and that he or someone from the Orthopedic department would be with her at all times while she was getting use to her new leg."

Tea closed her eyes and then she smiled at the technician and thanked him for being so honest with her.

Three weeks later they had the prostates and when they first put it one her she cried out in pain and the poor man knew that he was causing her pain and he apologized for it and she smiled through her tears and said "I understand."

After they got it attached he told her that he needed her to try to stand and she was afraid and then something magical happened.

In the door came her friends and they all said "we are here for you Tea" ans she smiled and with his help she did stand for a minute or so and then he said "that's enough for now and she sat back down."

"Tomorrow I will be back and we can try to have you walk a little bit. You have some really awesome friends" and she said "I know" and then he left.

As she sat there, they all came in and she asked "how did you know that I needed you?" Joey smiled and said "Seto called us last night and asked us to come and that he would have been here, but he had some Investor to meet with and he would be by tonight."

Serenity and Mai walked over and they wiped her tears away and Mai whispered "I have to talk to you later" and then she winked at Tea.

Yami, Bakura and Marik walked over and Marik said "when you're out of here we are going to take you anywhere you want to go." Tea smiled at them and said "that is a deal" and she gave them each a kiss and a hug.

Tea was getting tired and Mai said "we are going to go and let you get some sleep, but we'll be here tomorrow" and then they all left.

Tea wished that her parents were there, but she also knew that it wouldn't happen so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She dreamed that Seto had come and picked her up in his strong arms and carried her away from all the pain and that they lived happily ever after. When she opened her eyes there sat Seto and he was asleep in the chair beside the bed. She reached out and touched his arm and he opened his eye and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better now that you're here" she whispered and then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard Seto say "I love you" but was she dreaming or not?" Seto did say that to her, not realizing that he did say it out loud.

A/N: I want to thank Nettlez and Nightfall 2525 for their critizism and I hope this chapter is easier to read. Thanks again.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto stood to leave, when Tea started to moan in her sleep and then she started to thrash around and he was afraid that she'd hurt herself so he lowered the railing and softly called her name.

Tea opened her eyes and tears were running down her face and she whispered "I'm so afraid" and Seto held her in his arms and softly said "you're going to be just fine." Then he looked into her eyes and he was lost and he lowered his face and kissed her. It was a kiss that rocked them both and left them breathless and wanting more.

"Stay with me for awhile" she begged him and he laid down beside her and held her and he whispered "close your eyes, I'm here and nothing will happen to you." She moved closer to him and he ran his hand down her side and when he got close to the leg that was amputated, she freaked out and tried to get away from him.

Seto held onto her and said "it's alright" and then he touched her leg and she laid very still as if waiting for him to be repulsed by it, but she was mistaken. He actually touched the stump and he said "I love you" and then he kissed her again.

"How can you love me I'm not even a whole person anymore" Tea asked him?

Seto looked at her and softly said "don't ever say that about yourself again, you're still the one that I fell in love with and if I ever hear you say that again I will swat your ass" is that understood?

Tea smiled up at him and said "yes sir" and then she laid her head on his chest and went to sleep and didn't have any more bad dreams.

As he held her Seto closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. How would he ever make her believe that he wasn't repulsed by the fact that her leg was amputated and that he wanted to ask her to marry him. He knew that he needed to talk to someone and then he thought of Solomon Motto and he took out his Cell and called the Game Shop.

Yugi answered "Game Shop, can I help you?"

"Yugi this is Seto and I'd like to speak to your Grandpa if I could."

"Hello Seto this is Solomon how can I be of help?"

"I need to talk to you about something, can I come by tomorrow sometime?"

"Anytime and I'll be waiting for you" Solomon said. "Seto does this have to do with Tea?" Solomon asked Seto.

There was silence on the other end and then Seto said "yes it does" he said.

"See you tomorrow" Solomon said and hung up the phone.

Seto then called the Manor and spoke to Roland and "told him that he probably wouldn't be home tonight and asked if he could take Mokuba to school in the morning?"

Roland told Seto that he would and then he asked "how is Tea?" Roland could tell that Seto was really upset and he then told Seto "I'll be right there" and he hung up the phone.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The Physical Therapist was in to see Tea early the next morning to let her know that today she would be trying to walk with her new prosthesis. When he saw her fear he assured her that she wouldn't have to walk very far the first time but she needed to get use to using her new leg. So he had her get up and in the wheel chair and he wheeled her to the Physical Therapy Room.

When they entered the room, there stood all of her friends. She was so happy to see them that she started to cry. As the Therapist got her to stand and he had her hold onto the Bar and then she noticed that the others parted and there stood Seto.

Seto walked to the other end of the Bar and he said "just try to take a few steps and I will be here to catch you" and she could see the love in his eyes.

Tea stood on her new leg and it hurt like heck but she tried to take a step and as she was trying she was sweating and as she took another step and then another and before she knew it she was in Seto's arms and he held her and kissed her.

Joey an the others cheered and told her that they were proud of what she had done. She thanked them for all their support and told them that she couldn't of done it without them and that made them very happy.

The Therapist said that she needed to get off her leg and Seto helped her to sit down and then he pushed the wheelchair back to her room, where they took off the leg and the Nurse came and examined to make sure that she didn't injure her leg which she didn't.

Dr. Faust came in and told her if she continued to get better that she would be released in a couple of weeks. He could see that she was a little frustrated and then he knew why. Where would she go if her parents didn't want her? Then he looked at Seto and when he saw that look he knew that she wouldn't have to worry, she'd be with Seto and Mokuba.

When Dr. Faust left, Seto brought up what the doctor had said to her and he let her know that she would always have a home with him and Mokuba.

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Seto said that she would be living with him and his brother? Could she be that lucky? Then she asked Seto "are you telling me that I will be staying with you?" Before he could answer her she reached up and drew his face towards hers and she kissed him, really kissed him.

Seto was breathing hard when he lifted his head. The look of love that was in her eyes took his breath away and made him want her more then he already did. Seto closed his eyes and willed his body to settle down and then he said to her "I love you and I want you to come and live with us" then he kissed her back and if he didn't stop then they would have been in that bed making love.

A/N: I want to thank AvidReaderAlso for telling me my mistake on the word Prosthesis. I also want to say that yes I did the name of Faust from Shaman King.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

That evening when Seto got home, he knew that he would have to talk to Mokuba about Tea living with them. As he opened the door he was bombarded by his brother and as he was laughing Seto picked up Mokuba and gave him a hug and kiss. "Mokie we have to have a talk" Seto told his brother.

"What about?" Mokuba wanted to know.

Seto sat down next to his brother and took a deep breath and then he said "Tea is going to be living with us and I want to know how you will feel about it?"

Mokuba's face lit up and he looked at his brother and said "that would be really great. When does she get to leave the hospital?"

"Dr. Faust said that if she kept on improving and doing better walking on her new leg, then probably in three weeks" he told Mokuba.

Mokuba knew that something was different about his brother and so he asked "Seto what's wrong? You seem different somehow."

Seto closed his eyes and then he told Mokie "I've fallen in love with Tea."

"That's great, isn't it?" he asked.

Seto smiled at his younger brother and he gave him a extra big hug and he said "it is now. I didn't know how you'd feel about us but now I know and it's more then great, it's super fantastic."

Roland heard what the two brothers were talking about and it made his heart soar that Tea was going to be living here with them. Roland loved Seto and Mokie like they were his sons. He was so damn proud of how Seto had stepped up and taken charge of everything and now maybe there would be a extra addition to the family if they got married. When Gozoboro disappeared and left the boys in his care it was like getting his own family and he never stopped being like a proud father when ever the boys did something that was great.

Early the next morning when Dr. Faust stopped by to see how Tea was, he found her crying and asked "what's wrong?"

Tea wiped her face and told him "I don't know how Seto can say that he loves me when I can never be the woman he deserves."

Dr. Faust did something that he usually never does, he looked at her and said "don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself or I swear I'll turn you over my knee and give you a whipping, is that understood?"

Tea's eyes got big and she shook her head yes.

Dr. Faust then sat down on the chair and said "listen I don't really know what you're feeling but I do know Seto Kaiba and he is really in love with you and he loves you for who you are not because of what happened to you. Seto is a complicated man, but he is a man who loves you and if you let him he will show you that love everyday. All you have to do is return that love and you'll both be happy for the rest of your lives."

Tea smiled at him and "thanked him for being so frank with her" but she still was a little afraid of letting Seto see her leg and when she brought that up to the doctor he smiled and said "listen it will take both of you a while to adjust but give yourself that time to get to know him."

After Dr. Faust left, Mai came by and when she saw that her friend was upset she asked "why?"

"Tea told her about her conversation with the doctor" and "Mai agreed with him that she needed to give herself and Seto time to get to know each other and as then watch out because the sparks are going to fly."

Tea laughed at how Mai talked about sex like it wasn't anything really special, but to Tea it was because she hadn't been with anyone and she was a little afraid of what to expect so she asked Mai "what is it like to make love to a man?"

Mai told Tea "it is a little scary at first but then it is the most wonderful thing that can happen between a man and a woman." Mai knew that Tea was a virgin and she smiled at her friend and then she added "it first time is a little painful but then as you make love more and more it is the most beautiful thing that can happen."

Mai stayed an visited Tea for a while longer and then she told her "I have to meet Joey, so I guess I'd better go. Do you know when you'll be released?"

"Tea told her that the doctor told her that if everything went a good as it has been going, then in about three weeks. Tea thanked Mai for coming by and talking to her and then she kissed her friend and Mai left."

Seto went to see Solomon and let him know what he wanted to talk to him about. As he related to Solomon what is bothering him, Solomon told him "all you can do is to her know that you're there for her and that you'll always love her know what." Then Solomon stood before Seto and held out his arms and Seto went to him and Solomon held him and Seto lost it.

"Let it all out" Solomon said. As he held Seto he remembered back to when Roland came to him and told him about how Gozoboro had left and left the boys to him to raise and how afraid he was that he wouldn't do right by them. Solomon held him too and told Roland "just do what you think is right and it will turn out right and if you need me, I'll be here for you and them."

When Seto got home Roland was standing by the door and he too held out his arms and Seto went to him and cried "I'm so damn scared" and Roland said "just love her and it will all turn out right." Seto smiled at the man who had become their real father because he loved them and was never afraid to show it, and he said "I love you dad" and Roland hugged and kissed his son and with said "I love you too son and I will love Tea just as much, so go back there and let her know that she is welcome here. Seto went to change and then he headed back to the hospital.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto knocked on the door and Tea said "come in" and when she saw him she smiled and it seemed to light up the entire room. He walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss and when she responded it was light the sky lit up with rockets and they both felt it and oh, boy was it great.

Seto lifted his head and he whispered "I love you sweet lady and I have a message from home" she smiled at him and asked "what is it?"

"Both Roland and Mokuba said to get well and come home soon." She could see the love in Seto's eyes and she knew right then and there that she was finally home.

Tea told "Seto what Dr. Faust had told her about that she could probably go home in three weeks or even sooner depending on how well she did walking with her new leg." She closed her eyes and then she sighed and said "now that I have incentive I know that it will be sooner."

They talked and she told him how the others had come by and how much they brightened her day with all their antics and then she kind of blushed when she thought about the talk she had with Mai and Seto asked "what's wrong?"

Tea took a deep breath and then she told him "Seto I haven't been with anyone and I'm a little afraid." Seto wanted to leap and touch the ceiling because he was still a virgin himself and it scared the hell out of him to even think of making love, but now he knew that together they could over come anything as long as they were together.

Dr. Faust came in then and he said "good I'm glad that you're here he said to Seto." "I need to talk to both of you about when Tea goes home. There are a couple of things that I need to tell you about. First when you go home you will need to have someone help you for awhile take care of your leg, what I mean with the bandages and so forth. Second, Seto you will need to know how to help Tea attach the leg to the special harness that she will need to wear."

When he said that Tea got blood red and Seto reached out and touched her and whispered "hey, its going to be alright." She seemed to settle down after that.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Seto asked him.

Dr. Faust decided to hit the nail on the head by saying "if you are going to be sexual active, well there isn't any reason that you can't. Tea just because you've lost your leg doesn't mean that you can't still be a active as you use to be, then he saw her tears and he took her hand in his and said, you know just because you lost your leg you can still dance but not like you use to."

Tea smiled at the doctor and softly said "you get right to the point don't you?" This made them all laugh and Dr. Faust said "listen I know that you both have feeling towards the other and I also know that at some point you will be having sex so I decided to let you both know that you could."

Now it was Seto's turn to blush and Tea turned to him and told him "I love you and together there isn't anything we can't do" and as Seto kissed her Dr. Faust decided to leave them alone and left the room. He knew that tomorrow was soon enough to instruct them on what to do before she went home.

Tea asked Seto to help her out of bed and she sat in the wheelchair and he pushed her and they went outside and it was a beautifully sunny day and as they sat there she smiled and asked Seto "when the I mentioned that I hadn't been with anyone and you kind of you know you acted weird, was that because you haven't been with anyone either?"

Seto put his arm around her and right there in front of everyone to see he kissed her and whispered "yes" and she looked at him with such love in her eyes that it took his breath away. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and softly sighed and then she said "thank you for being you and for loving me the way you do" and he touched her face and replied "how could I not love you, you are so damn beautiful that you make the world stop when ever you smile."

They sat there for a while and then he decided right then and there to ask her to marry him. "Tea he began, would you consider marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth?"

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing and as tears filled her eyes she said "Seto I love you and yes I will marry you and you make me the happiest woman on earth." He wanted to leap and yell for the entire to world to know just how damn happy he was. As he pushed her back to her room they met Dr. Faust and Seto stopped and from the smiles on their faces Dr. Faust knew that something very wonderful was going on.

"What is it?" he asked them.

Tea softly said "we wanted you to be the first one to know, we're getting married."

All the Nurses at the Station heard and they all came around and they congratulated them and there were tears of joy for the couple. "When is the Wedding?" one of her favorite Nurses asked. Seto smiled at them and then he told them "you're all are going to be invited to the Wedding and if you can't come then we will bring in the photos so that you can see how beautiful she is going to be.

Faust was smiling at the scene and he then looked at Seto and went over and shook his hand and kissed Tea's cheek and then he had to wipe a few tears from his face because he was so damn happy for both of them, and he knew that with the love they shared that they would be together for years because of the love they had for each other.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Seto went to see Tea, he asked Roland and Mokuba to come with him. As they walked into the room there was a Nurse and she was trying to show Tea how to care for her leg and it wasn't going very well.

Roland walked over and asked if he could give it a try? The Nurse smiled at him and asked Tea if she minded and Tea shook her head for him to try. Roland then put on some rubber gloves and then he said to Tea "all you have to remember is to make sure that you clean the area really well then you put some of the ointment on and then you have to re-bandage and make sure that it is tight enough so that it doesn't come off but isn't to tight to cause you any pain." The Nurse asked Roland "how did you know what to do?"

Roland told her that "he took care of his sister when she lost her leg to Cancer." Seto was holding Tea's hand when he introduced her to Roland and Tea smiled at him and he kissed her and said "welcome to the family." Mokuba was watching what Roland was doing and Roland asked "Mokie if it bothered him"

Mokuba looked at Tea and then he walked over to the bed and smiled at her and then he said "I love her how can it bother me." Tea held out her hand and Roland picked him up and held Mokie so he could give her a kiss.

Dr. Faust was standing there watching all of this and he knew that Tea was ready to go home because she had so many people there to love and help her. Faust came over and told Tea "you're going home tomorrow" and she smiled at him and thanked him.

Seto turned to Tea and "explained how he wouldn't be able to be there, but Roland would if she didn't mind."

"I don't mind if Roland doesn't" she said.

Roland looked at the woman who was going to be part of his family and he said "I'll be here and I don't mind in the least."

Seto turned to them and he told them "Tea has accepted my proposal and we are going to get married." Mokie jumped up and yell "oh, yeah!!"

Roland walked over and he gave Seto a hug and kiss and looked at Tea and said "I'm getting a daughter" and that made everyone there get tears in their eyes.

As they got ready to leave, Seto sat on the side of the bed and he took her into his arms and they kissed and if Roland hadn't stopped him Mokie would of made some kind of comment. Then as they walked to the elevator, Mokuba asked his brother "what's it like to kiss a woman?"

Roland laughed out loud and Seto nearly walked into the wall. Seto looked at his brother and then he smiled and said "it's like nothing I've ever done before. In fact it is the most wonderful thing that anyone could do."

Roland put his arms around his sons and they walked out to the car. Roland got behind the wheel and he closed his eyes and gave thanks for all the joy that was given to him the day he adopted his sons.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Roland took Mokuba to school and then went to the Hospital to get Tea. As he passed the Nursing Station he met Dr. Faust and he asked him "is there any thing else we need to know?" As they walked towards Tea's room they heard a man yelling and Roland started to run with Faust right behind him.

As Roland threw open the door, there was a man yelling profanities at Tea and Roland grabbed the man and threw him against the wall. "If you ever say those words to her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands" Roland said to the man.

"Who the hell are you?" the man yelled at Roland.

"I'm your worse nightmare" Roland told him.

Faust called for Security and told them to get to room 345 right away. Then he went to Tea while the two men were facing off and he asked "are you alright?"

Tea was crying so hard that she couldn't talk but she tried to nod that she was. She finally got out "that's my father."

Faust took hold of Roland's arm and said "let him go now." The he stared right into Roland's eyes and said "he's her father and help is on the way."

The Security Team finally got there and they took Mr. Gardner into custody, while Roland walked over to Tea and took her into his arms and whispered "hush, its going to be aright now."

As he held her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, the man standing there in handcuffs yelled "who the hell is that man and why is he holding my daughter?"

Roland looked over his shoulder and with the look of a man wanting to do him damage he replied "you are no longer any relation to his beautiful young woman, so keep your mouth shut." Roland looked down into her tear filled eyes and asked "are you ready to go home?"

Tea with her head on his chest she softly told him "yes."

Faust told "Roland that he would have her things sent to the Manor and for him to get her the hell out of there and home where she would be safe from that man." Faust then told the Security Chief "take him away and I'll press charges against him and I know damn well the Mr. Kaiba will too."

Roland picked Tea up and carried her out of the room and towards the elevator. One of the Nurses was about to tell him that he couldn't when Faust stopped her with one look. And Roland continued till he was at the car. He placed her in the front seat fastened the seat belt then he got behind the wheel and as he was driving he took hold of her hand and smiled at her and she smiled back and he could tell that she was settling down.

When he pulled up to the front door, and short very stout lady was standing there. Helga was the head of running the household and her word was followed to the letter or all hell would happen. Helga smiled at Roland and he said "this is Tea and she is going to be living with us." Helga smiled at Tea and then she opened the door and she showed Roland which room Tea would be staying in. Helga noticed that she had only one leg but she didn't say anything about it.

Roland sat Tea in a big comfy chair and touched her face and said to her "I need to make sure that your things are delivered and Helga will get you anything that you might need." Then he went out of the room and closed the door. Roland stood against the wall and got control of himself then the went to call Seto and let him know what happened at the Hospital.

Tea sat there and then she started crying. Helga went over and pulled over another chair and sat down and took Tea's hand in hers and asked "what's wrong?" "Tea explained what happened and Helga held her in her arms and let Tea know "you will never have to see that man ever again."

The door opened and there stood Seto. Helga excused herself and he went to stand in front of Tea and she held out her arms and he picked her up and held her in his arms. Tea was crying so hard that it about tore his heart out of his chest. Seto sat down on the side of the bed and he whispered "baby, please stop crying or you'll make yourself ill."

Tea had her head on his chest and he could barely make out what she was saying, but he did hear "he was saying real nasty things to me and he is my father." Seto cursed under his breath how he'd like to kill that bastard.

Finally he got her to quiet down some and as he lifted her head from his chest, he kissed her and she returned that kiss and then some. It was all he could do not to take her right then. Seto lifted his head and he smiled down at her and she touched the side of him face and softly she said "I love you."

There was a knock at the door and when Roland opened it he smiled at them. "Your things have arrived" he told her. Tea thanked Roland and he left them alone and went back downstairs. Today he knew he came as close as he wanted to come to killing that son-of-a-bitch for all that he was saying to her. The last time he was that angry was when Gozoboro hurt Seto for the last time and it was Roland that made him disappear. Roland vowed never to let himself get that angry ever again.

Seto knew that he had to keep her safe and the only way was for them to marry and he knew that it would have to be soon. Seto looked down into her blue eyes filled with tears and he smiled at her and whispered "lets get married this week-end."

Tea closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest and she replied "alright, but can we get everything ready by then?"

Seto kissed her and then he said "I'll call Mai, she can get anything done in record time." That made her laugh out loud and she agreed. So when Seto called Mai and let her know what was going on, she laughed and said "leave everything up to me."

A/N: What I meant in the last chapter about Roland caring about Seto adn Mokuba as his adopted sons was: when he became their legal guardian they became so close that he considered them his sons. In this story Roland isn't just an employee of Seto's, he's family.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Tea was so afraid that people would feel awkward when they noticed that she had a fake leg and when she talked to Seto about it he tried not to smile, so he said. "What if I carry you down the stairs and we have the Wedding out in the back yard?"

Tea heart could of burst with all the love that she felt towards this man. "You'd do that for me?" Then she laid her hand on the side of his head and brought it down to hers and when she kissed him she put all her love in it.

Seto kissed her back and if they had carried on he knew that they would of made love right there and he raised his head and kept his forehead on hers and he said "we need to stop now or we're going to be steaming up the windows in this place." Then he said "I can hardly wait for this week-end because I want you so bad that I have trouble walking because I'm always so damn hard, if you know what I mean."

Tea blushed and then she told him "at least I'm not alone in the way I feel about you and how badly I want to make love to you." Then she told him "thanks for stopping but I do know how you are feeling." Then she suggested that he had better leave and she would see him at dinner.

Mai had outdone herself, the entire back yard had been transformed into the most beautiful place. There were flowers everywhere and if you didn't know it, you would swear that it was out of a fairy tale.

Mai and Serenity were helping Tea get ready. As Mai was getting Tea's hair just right, Serenity was making sure that her gown was ready. The gown that Mai had picked out was almost like a princess would wear. It was a simple white sheath covered with yards of lace. It had a empire bodice and it flowed down to the ground. As they helped her get into the gown, Tea turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and nearly started to cry. She couldn't believe that it was her standing there.

Tea looked at them and said "thanks for everything I feel like a princess." She then put on the veil and the train flowed down behind her. Her hair was pulled back and she had curls running down on both sides of her face. As she was standing there, a knock at the door brought her back and she smiled at them.

Serenity went to see who it was and there stood Roland dressed in a very nice tuxedo. He smiled when he saw Tea standing there. Mai and Serenity left and went to join the others.

Roland walked up to Tea and softly said "you're so beautiful."

Tea wanted to cry, but she smiled instead. "This is it, isn't it?" She said to Roland.

He offered her his arm and they went out of the room. There standing outside was Yami, Marik and Bakura and as Roland closed the door he said "we are going to get you to the back gate and they picked her up and Roland carefully made sure that no one stepped on the train. As they carried her she whispered "thanks for everything" and they all told her "it's nothing."

As they sat her down the music began and Roland offered her his arm and together they started walking down the aisle towards Seto. As he stood there waiting he couldn't wait to make her his wife. He was so in love with her and he wanted to yell it to the whole world. As he stood there with Mokuba beside him he saw her. She was a vision of loveliness and he couldn't hardly breath.

When the stopped in front of Seto, the Minister asked "who gives this woman to this man?" Everyone there stood up and said "we do." This made them both so damn proud to have such great and loving friends.

"Dearly beloved" the Minister began. As they stood there listening to the words, both Tea and Seto thought back on what brought them to this point. Mokuba had to poke his brother to make him come back to the present. Everyone kind of giggled.

"Do you Seto Eugene Kaiba take his woman Tea Marie Gardner as you wedded wife, to have an hold till death do you part?" Seto said with tears in his eyes "I do."

"Do you Tea Marie Gardner take Seto Eugene Kaiba as your wedded husband, to have and hold till death do you part?" Tea said with tears running down her face "I do."

Then the Minister asked for the rings and both Mokie and Mai handed them to the Minister who then said "repeat after me. With these rings I do wed." After they had placed the rings on each others fingers the Minister then said "I pronounce you both husband and wife, and he looked at Seto and said "you may kiss your bride."

Seto lifted the veil and place his hands on the side of Tea's face and as he looked her in the eye he whispered "I love you" and then he kissed her. And boy was it some kiss. As he lifted his head they turned to their friends and everyone went nuts. There was cheers and yelling.

A/N: I don't know what either of their middle names are so I made them up.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Everyone was enjoying the Reception and after awhile Seto stood up and said "Tea and I are going to excuse ourselves because we have to change and get to the Airport but all of you stay and have a good time." Seto then with Tea holding on to his arm they walked back into the Manor and Seto picked her up in his arms and went up the stairs to his room. When they got there he sat her on the bed and looked at his wife and when he saw the look in her eyes he knew that they couldn't wait till they got to Hawaii, they would be making love before the night was through.

Seto softly said to her "baby are you really sure?"

Tea smiled at her husband and started taking down her hair and then she stood with his help and asked him to unbutton her gown and then she let it slip off her body and onto the floor. Standing there in her underwear she reached out to him and Seto was already getting undressed and as they were both in their undergarments he took her hand and they laid on the bed.

The one thing that always scared her was the fact that she would have to take off her leg and what would he feel then? What he did next answered all her questions and calmed her fears. Seto took off her leg and gently caressed what was left of her leg.

That to Tea was the most erotic thing he could of done to her. Seto then took off her bra and panties and took off his briefs and as they laid there naked he started touching her body till she was nearly out of her mind. Tea took over then and touched his member and when he groaned she knew what she was doing was the right thing and she then went a little farther. She started sliding her hand up and down and all he could do was hope he didn't ejaculate and scare the hell out of her.

Seto finally got control of the situation and he started stimulating her body till she wanted to scream out loud because it felt so damn good. When he knew she was ready for him he got between her legs and started to enter her womanhood. As he got to the barrier he stopped and let her get use to his invasion and then because he couldn't stop he pressed through the membrane and as she started moving letting him know that she was ready, he started making love to his wife. They both reached their climax's at the same time and as he filled her with his seed he swore that he saw stars bursting all around him. As they came down from the euphoria and was able to breath again, she touched his face and whispered "that was so beautiful" and then she kissed him and they went to sleep in each others arms.

Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

The next morning when he woke, he smiled when he saw his wife there curled up against him. When he remembered last night he became very erect and he started touching her and Tea opened her eyes and reached out and touched his face she softly told him "thank you for making our first time together so wonderful." Then she kissed him and they began to make love and this time was even better and more explosive.

They got up and showered together because she needed help he carried her into the bathroom and as they got into the shower and he started washing her back they got so excited that they made love and she found out that just because she didn't have both legs it didn't matter at all. They got dressed and after he helped her attach her leg, they walked down stairs and went to get breakfast.

There sitting at the table was Mokuba and Roland and when they smiled at them, Tea got a little embarrassed but she smiled anyway. They sat down and Roland got them some coffee and Mokuba gave them some eggs and fixed them some toast.

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Mokie asked.

Seto smiled at his brother and reached out an ruffled his hair and that got him a scowl from him. "Stop that!" Mokuba told him, but he was smiling. "We were going to go to Hawaii, but we changed out minds" Seto said and as he looked at her she blushed and punched him in his arm.

"What's going on?" Mokie asked.

That got Roland chocking and Seto had to pound him on his back and he was trying not to laugh and Tea nearly chocked herself.

Roland looked at them with tears running down his face as if to say get out of that one. Tea saved the day by saying "we would rather save our money for the family we will want someday, isn't that right?" she said as she looked at Seto who nearly fell off his chair which caused Roland to laugh all the harder.

"Grown-ups, you're all crazy" Mokie said as he walked out of the kitchen and went to his room. As he left, they were all laughing then and Tea wanted to hit both of the men. Then she got back at Seto by saying "you know that sooner then you think, you'll have to have "the" talk with him don't you?"

Roland again started to choke and then he swallowed and said "she's so right." Well that got Seto but good, and then he said "well what if he asks about how a girl feels, then I can tell him to go ask you can't I?" he said to Tea.

Tea smiled at her husband and she sweetly said "sure you can and I will answer any and all questions he has.

Seto looked at her with such love that it caused shivers to go down her spine and she was so damn glad to be married to him. Roland excused himself and left them alone.

Seto stood and held out his hand to her and Tea took it and together they walked back towards the stairs and then because he was to excited to wait he picked her up in his arms and very carefully he went back to their room. When he closed and locked the door he said "lady I want to make love to you so damn badly that I can hardly function." Tea started to unbutton her blouse and as she let it fall off her shoulders she smiled seductively at him and he nearly passed out with wanting her so. As they both got naked he took her hand and lead her to the bed, where he undid her leg and sat it aside and as he laid beside her he whispered "I love you so much" and he proceeded to show he just how much.

As they made love, they touched and kissed each other in different places and soon they were so excited that when he finally did enter her it was almost more then they could stand. As he brought her to her climax he was already there and they both screamed each others names and they both reached the point of no return. As he held her in his arms he had tears running down his face and she reached up and wiped them away. She kissed him and whispered "I love you more every day" and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Seto laid there watching his wife sleep and the said a silent prayer thanking whom ever brought them together and then he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seto did have "The" talk to Mokuba and yes Tea was there to answer any questions that Mokie had. Tea presented Seto with three sons and one daughter. They love each other and they lived a very long and happy live. Mokuba went on to take over Kaiba Corp. and Roland finally found a very wonderful woman and they married and are still living at the Manor. So Tea's life has come a full circle, from a tragic beginning to the happily ever after life with Seto, their children, Mokuba and Roland...

THE END

A/N. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
